Iron-type clubs are generally intended to be used as a set, and the specifications of iron-type clubs generally progress throughout at least a portion of the set. Certain club specifications, e.g., lie angle, are crucial to achieving shot consistency and are dictated by the swing type and physical characteristics of the player. Therefore, individual players must be properly fitted to optimize these parameters in their iron sets and to obtain maximum performance from their equipment. During the fitting process, club specifications for the entire set are typically determined by evaluating a player's swing relative to a planar lie board using, e.g., a plurality of 7 irons, wherein each test iron has a distinct set of specifications.
In existing lie board fitting methods, the ideal lie angle for a player is generally identified by determining the point of contact between the sole of the test club and the lie board during a test shot by the player. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, lie tape 112 is initially applied to the sole 108 of test club 100 and a reference line 111, substantially perpendicular to the leading edge 124, is then marked on the lie tape 112 proximate a face centerline 118. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the “face centerline,” as used herein, denotes an imaginary line defined by the intersection of the strike face 123 with an imaginary vertical plane 115 that is oriented substantially perpendicular to the leading edge 124 and passes through a face center 110, with the club head of the test club in an address position.
Referring again to FIG. 3, after the reference line has been marked on the lie tape, the player swings the test club relative to the lie board. The impact between the sole of the club head and the lie board produces a scarred or torn area in the lie tape at the point of contact. For each ¼ inch the point of sole impact is on the toe side of the reference line, the correct lie angle will be 1° more upright than the lie of the test club. For each ¼ inch the sole impact is on the heel side of the reference line, the correct lie angle will be 1° more flat than the lie of the test club. However, conventional fitting carts generally require a large number of “confirmation clubs,” so that the player may verify their test results with a club head having the appropriate lie angle. Accordingly, conventional fitting carts are generally expensive and can be cumbersome to transport.